


Voodoo Doll

by Sven_Wolfstrom92



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, Poetry, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 16:29:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6122521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sven_Wolfstrom92/pseuds/Sven_Wolfstrom92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lyrics I wrote a long time ago and finally finished</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voodoo Doll

**Author's Note:**

> Heavily inspired by Type O Negative and Marilyn Manson

Voodoo doll

I am your master

I use you as I please

My little tease

My voodoo doll

 

Tender little voodoo doll

 

I sleep on a bed of nails

Brings the memories to the surface

And your tears of regret and secret solace

Brings a smile to my face

 

I am your, you are my

Voodoo doll

 

There’s a spot on the wall

From where our love did fall

Used to think I couldn’t resist your call

But now I know the truth

You’re such a liar

You set my soul on fire

 

I am your, you are my

But not anymore

Voodoo doll

 

You need me, I need you

Voodoo doll

 

Oh whoa, sweet vampire 

Oh whoa, how many pins do you require

How much pain do you desire

 

Oh whoa, how many pins to satisfy your need

Oh whoa, how much blood must I bleed

Before we proceed

 

Watch as you lick it up. . .

Watch me as I devour you inch by sinful inch

 

My Voodoo doll


End file.
